


Reunion

by DarlingImBroken



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Marvin-Centric, Multi, Someone is dying, thats the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingImBroken/pseuds/DarlingImBroken
Summary: Marvin is hit suddenly with a memory, one that he's not sure if should laugh or cry about.“I love the sky…”





	Reunion

They're all sitting around him. Charlotte and Cordelia in one corner, Mendel and Trina in another, and Jason by the door. 

Jason standing as far away physically in attempt to distance himself emotionally. Marvin knows that, and he doesn't blame him. No kid should have to deal with losing a father, especially not twice. Especially not so young.

Of course Marvin and Charlotte had eventually told the rest of them that it was likely. They warned them to be prepared and watch for signs, but all that talk is just talk, and it's harder to handle once it actually happens. 

Marvin can feel how weak he is. Barley having the energy to smile anymore, not that anyone else is either. For the past week he’s refused to look at himself, knowing he likely looks as terrible as he feels. Sure, he’d never been one to care about appearance, but he remembered how broken and practically dead Whizzer had looked, and he wasn't sure he could handle knowing that was him now. 

Everything else was just like Whizzer. He felt himself lose energy and motivation. Lose appetite. Talk less and less. He wonders if Whizzer had ever just wanted to die quick, just have it all finally be over. He shudders at that thought. 

He looks out the window, the sky is bright blue and the sun is out. It's like it's mocking him.  _ What a great day! Too bad you're in there dying!  _

Marvin is hit suddenly with a memory, one that he's not sure if should laugh or cry about. 

“I love the sky…” It's such a simple comment he wouldn't think anyone would pick up, but Cordelia smiles and whispers, “I love the trees.”

Charlotte sounds on the verge of tears when she adds, “I love the ground beneath my feet.” Marvin chuckles at Mendel and Trina’s confused expressions.

“ _ I really do love friends who hover. _ ”

It's clearly not Charlotte or Cordelia. Marvin wonders for a second if he said it, but nobody in the room reacts to it at all. Then he sees him, standing by the door next to Jason, a faint glow surrounding his body. 

Whizzer.

Marvin never believed in ghosts, but damn if he didn't believe Whizzer was an angel. He smiles. Whizzer ruffles Jason’s hair, then looks back up at Marvin and taps his watch. ‘ _ Time to go.’  _

Marvin frowns. “Jason…” The kid looks up and Marvin signals for him to come closer. When he does, Marvin smiles softly. 

“Oh, Jason… I’m so sorry… No kid should have to deal with this…” He waits for a response that never comes. 

Marvin looks back up at Whizzer and notices Jason subtly follow his gaze. 

“Dad.” 

Marvin looks back to Jason.

“Say hi to Whizzer for me?” 

“Of course, kid.” 

His eyelids get heavy. He can't quite understand anything anymore. Whizzer walks closer while everyone else seems to move away. 

Marvin’s not sure if it's real, but he swears for a second that it's Jason’s small voice that says “I love you, Dad.” 

And then everything is dark.


End file.
